Angel
by The Black Gryphon
Summary: Jin-Xiaoyu-Hwoarang triangle: What if Heihachi had planned something sinister... and Xiaoyu was the test subject? What would of happened? (Note: Distcontinuted as of 50-10-02 ) R+R please


AYA! This is my first Tekken fic. It's a Jin/Xiaoyu/Hwoarang fic, but it occurs about 4 years after Tekken 4. In this fic, Xiaoyu may seem very OOC, I know that, but I find it annoying that many writers portray her as a immature brat. TRUE she entered the T3 tournament for quite a silly reason, but in T4, she has a valid reason for entering now. I just hope it comes out soon. anyway, here's the fic!  
  


**••A•n•g•e•l••**  
Part 1  
By the black gryphon   
---------------------------------------{----------@ **~0~** @---------}---------------------------------------

  
* or ** depicts ESP and/or thoughts Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken! Tai, though his name is the same from the character from Digimon: Digital Monsters TV Series 1 and 2, a dark horse character, and the main role in a cure manga from Japan (he has veedramon zero instead and none of the other characters are mentioned from the show. It's a kawaii fic! totally different from the Anime), he is my creation!  


---------------------------------------{----------@ **~0~** @---------}---------------------------------------

  
  
Jin wiped the sweat off his forehead as the city bustled from down below. Walking over to lean on the full length windows, he stared off into the ocean sunset in the distance. Staring at it, he sighed, a name upon his lips.  
  
Hwoarang walked away as the rival gang leader fell to the ground, bleeding and unconscious. His gang cried and whooped happily, the girls running up to swarm around him. Ignoring their coos and their flirting, he walked over to his motorcycle. Putting on the helmet, he stared at the old penthouse not far up the street. It had been 4 long years, and looking at the sunset, he saw her face, shining there in the brilliant colors of the falling sun.  
  
A chamber rose out of a glowing green gel, the red light flashing. The excess gel inside of the container drained away. Heihachi looked upon this, a slight smirk on his face. As the container finished, the doors opened, revealing a nude figure. The figure walked out and kneeled before Heihachi, not minding the thick coat of gel nor the fact that she was stark naked. She awaited for the orders, her eyes closed.  
"Xiaoyu." At the sounds of Heihachi's voice, her eyes opened, revealing once warm brown eyes now saddened.  
  
The bar was lively as ever, girls dancing, men drinking. Hwoarang drank his beer when someone sat beside him.  
"Give me a shot of Brandy." Jin said, the bartender turning.  
"Didn't know you drank." Hwoarang said, not bothering to turn to the man that was once his rival.  
"Sometimes Life is filled with surprises." Jin said, paying the bartender as his drink was placed down. "Here." Jin held a folded piece of paper between his index and middle fingers.   
Hwoarang turned and took the sheet, leaning against the counter as he opened it. Looking at it for a second, Hwoarang frowned and then crushed the paper, throwing it towards a trash barrel, it flying over some girl's head and into the trash.  
"So the bastard's holding another tournament... I thought he'd give up by now." Hwoarang muttered, taking a long gulp of his beer.  
"Something's wrong about this." Jin murmured, not touching his drink. Hwoarang turned to his friend, blinking. "I think that this may lead us to Xiaoyu." Hwoarang frowned and closed his eyes.  
"What do you propose we do?" Hwoarang asked.  
"Enter..."  
"and what if I don't want to?"  
"fine with me." Jin said nonchalantly before standing up and leaving. His untouched drink remained as Hwoarang sat there, thinking.  
  
"Welcome fighters! I'm glad to see that so many of you have come to this tournament of mine!" Heihachi boomed across the lobby. New and old fighters stood there, most filled with energy. Jin and Hwoarang looked at the competition, but only 2 stood out. 1 was a tall man, with pale blue eyes and golden yellow hair. The other was a girl dressed in black pants and a blue t-shirt, a pair of sunglasses and a cap on. She was around 5 foot 6 inches tall, 5 inches taller then Xiaoyu, but her face... While Heihachi was reciting the rules, Hwoarang slipped away and headed towards the girl when Heihachi finished.  
"Now, please report to the desks outside for your room assignments!" The crowd shuffled, Heihachi grinning. 'Now that Subject 3 and 5 programming is completed, I can test them out against that grandson of mine... Jin, your gonna pay for all your insolence.'  
  
Hwoarang watched the girl warm up for her practice match against him. The objective of this battle was to knock your opponent out of the ring before the time ended. The bell rang and the girl charged forward, almost hitting Hwoarang in the face. Blocking her attacks, he suddenly countered beck, the girl parrying his attacks. The time was quickly running out as Hwoarang barely dodged another attack. Using his hunting hawk attack, he knocked her down, sending the sunglasses and the cap away. Her long hair tumbled down her back as she got up. Jin jumped from his seat as Hwoarang wondered from the back of his mind. The girl suddenly began to circle him. Hwoarang recognized the hypnotist move and quickly sent her flying before she could finish her next move. She rolled across the floor and off the fighting area just as the bell rang. The ref declared Hwoarang the winner, but neither Jin nor Hwoarang were really paying attention. The girl stood up, a frown on her face. She turned and walked away before Jin or Hwoarang could reach her. Trying to follow her, they found the place empty, as if she had just disappeared.  
  
Sitting on the beach, Xiaoyu sighed, letting the water lap at her feet. The padding of feet and the sounds of someone sitting down beside her caused her to glance, and then sigh.  
"You saw them again, didn't you?" The man asked. Xiaoyu nodded.  
"It must be hard for you, I'm sure, but you cannot risk it! If Heihachi found out..." The man said.  
"I KNOW!" Xiaoyu exclaimed, standing up. "I know that if I screw up, Heihachi will know! But what can I do? God damn it, I loved him! I can't do anything about it, but I still love him!" She sobbed as she sank to the ground. The man frowned and patted her on the back, making soothing noises.  
"Shh, it'll be all right." He let her sob into his chest, worrying about the future. Xiaoyu sniffed and then secretly thought of something. Cutting off her mental link with the man, she decided... she would see them, tonight... and then...  
  
Hwoarang leaned against the railing, glancing at the pack of cigarettes that was included in their gift packet. He never bothered to pick up the habit, but from what he heard about, it would calm his nerves. Besides, what's a few years of your life, your lungs, and your whole appearance to a few minutes of artificial relaxation? He opened the pack and took one out, reaching for a lighter.  
"You really shouldn't smoke. It'll ruin your life." A voice said from behind him. Hwoarang froze as the packet fell from his stunned fingers. He turned to see Xiaoyu standing there, smiling as she once did. Grabbing her, he kissed her harshly, Xiaoyu not responding. He broke away for air and held him to her.  
"Xiaoyu..." He murmured into her hair. She pulled away, shaking her head. He stared at her when the balcony doors opened, revealing Jin.  
"What's happening... Xiaoyu?" Xiaoyu's eyes widened as she backed up.  
"I..." Suddenly there was a bird like cry and Xiaoyu was snatched up by a figure. The 2 landed on the rooftops, Xiaoyu breaking from Tai's grasp.  
"I thought I told you not to risk it!" Tai demanded. Xiaoyu stepped away, closing her eyes.  
"they're coming up. We should go." Tai said. Xiaoyu turned her head towards Tai, opening her eyes.  
"Let get out of here, Heihachi's waiting for us." Tai said, flying off. Xiaoyu turned, looked towards the door and stepped to the side of the room. She underestimated the time of the 2 though and the door slammed open. In her surprise, she turned too quickly and lost her balance. Letting out a small cry, she fell, Hwoarang and Jin running to the side of the roof. Jin leapt after her, praying that the Devil would have some mercy and to give him strength... Apparently the Devil did. He reached for Xiaoyu, grabbing her hand, barely hanging on to the side of the building. Something under her shirt moved, causing . He grabbed her hand, only to be surprised as she pushed against him, sending her faster towards a pool of water. She disappeared under the water, but did not come out.  
  
Heihachi watched as Xiaoyu take out the mask and tied her hair into a tight bun. Swathed in black clothes, she kneeled in front of Heihachi.  
"Your orders are to watch and make sure that Jin does not leave this tournament." He ordered. Xiaoyu nodded as he then signaled fore her leave. Putting on a black Kitsune mask, Xiaoyu walked towards the exit when Tai's voice rang through her head. *And make sure this time, you don't get caught!* The doors closed behind her and the hatch opened. The city lights blazed from below and Xiaoyu took a step off and began to plummet towards the ground. Pushing off the wall, Xiaoyu jumped from building to building till she landed on the ground, wincing at the impact. Before anyone could spot her, she leapt off into the shadows.  
  
Jin sighed as he sat down on the bed, knowing fully that there was someone else in the room. He turned off the light and crawled under the covers, pretending to go to sleep. He waited till they had gotten close. So they were going to try to kill him? Not if he could help it. The assassin neared when Jin leapt up and then attacked the person. She, because the body shape was DEFINATELY feminine, blocked, but the chair behind her tripped her, and sent her sprawling to the ground. Jin leapt at the woman who rolled away at the last minute, but not before he sent another kick at her. She tried to get something from out of her pouch, but he grabbed her arms. Trying to kick him, he countered by pinning her down to the bed. Reaching for her mask, she broke her arm free and slammed her palm into his chest. Angered, he pinned her arms against her back and tore the mask off , only to find a powder spat in eyes. With a cry, he pulled back. Taking this chance, the woman, or Xiaoyu, grabbed the mask and ran out the window. Seemingly disappearing, she sighed and took a bottle of water out. Washing her mouth out of the god awful powder, she sighed and then leapt up as there was the sounds of footsteps behind her. Turning around, she stopped as she saw Forest Law there.  
"Hey." She and Law never really did get to know each other, and only talked because of their homeland and the fact they both knew Paul... And they were both scared by Paul's driving. Xiaoyu barely nodded, and Law sat down on the bench. The roof top gardens were beautiful at this time of night. Xiaoyu huffed and turned to walk away when law piped in.  
"Paul, dad, and I were worried about you. You suddenly disappeared." Xiaoyu turned and looked at Paul's back, seeing the familiar blue dragon on his white shirt. (AN: Why does that remind me of the back of Jann-Lee's shirt from DOA2? Ahh, DOA2. Great game, but WHY DID DOA3 HAVE TO COME OUT ON X-BOX???????? GRRR! *huffs* Anyway, back to the story...) She thought for a second and sat down beside him, but facing the opposite way. Law glanced at the younger girl and smirked.  
"You've changed. I don't know if was good or bad though."  
"And since when did you get a sense of humor Law?" Xiaoyu asked.  
"Ever since Paul decided that he was under the Driving laws." He sarcastically said, drawing a giggle from the girl. "Actually, I've always had one, just never shown it to strangers." Law smiled at Xiaoyu. Getting annoyed with her bun, she took it down, letting the wind do havoc with it.  
"Just what happened?" Law asked after a second of silence. Xiaoyu froze and debated upon telling him. She barely knew him, but he was trustworthy, and she wanted to tell someone. She sighed and apologized to Tai, though their link was shut off.  
"After the 4th tournament..." Xiaoyu began, unknown to both that Hwoarang was listening from behind a tree. He had entered without them noticing him. He sat on the grass content just to listen to Xiaoyu's voice and gaze upon her from the shadows. Upon hearing the chance of hearing what happened to Xiaoyu, he hunched down and listened intently.  
  
_Xiaoyu was walking down the street happily. Soon she would be 19 and heading to college and starting a new life. She had given up the idea of owning her own Amusement part. The fines and taxes alone would cost her a arm and a leg, and not to mention keeping it clean! It was a childhood fantasy she kept for god know how long, but she was now a young woman. Feeling her chin length hair brush over her face, she smiled and waves as Paul drove by, Law slightly cowering in fear as Paul took his eyes off the traffic. Xiaoyu laughed as Paul barely avoided crashing...Much to Forrest's displeasure.  
_  
"THAT was not funny..." Law grumbled. Xiaoyu smiled and continued her story.  
_  
As they turned the corner, she arrived in her apartment only to find her roommates laying there, cold and dead. Blood smeared the floors and walls and there was a click behind her. Turning, Xiaoyu found a gun pointed at her. It went off, and everything went black._  
  
**I can't tell him the rest.** Xiaoyu thought. "I woke up later to find Heihachi looking at me. His eyes were so cold. It's because of that I fought the mind control he had tried to implement on me... I don't know if it worked..." Forrest nodded and looked at the gardens. Xiaoyu suddenly looked up and clutched her head. Inside of her head, Tai yelled.  
*YOU MORON! GET BACK TO HEADQUARTERS NOW!*  
**But....**  
*NOW!!!!!!!*  
**no...**  
*What?*  
**I Won't!**  
*... Heh, I guess you did receive her stubborn streak... but I cannot let you do that...*  
**what?**  
All the while Forrest looked at Xiaoyu in horror when suddenly electricity ran down her body, shocking her horribly from within her own body. A strangled cry ripped through her as she felt herself break down. Hwoarang ran out of the shadows, surprising Forrest, but grabbed Xiaoyu as she fell. A cry from above alarmed them both as the figure snatched Xiaoyu, well TRIED too. Hwoarang slammed his foot into the guy's face and Forrest followed up, sending the man rolling head over heels. The 2 men stood between the man and Xiaoyu, who had by then regained her wits. Tai glared at her, his golden hair gleaming. Xiaoyu's eyes widened as her heart began to pound....  
**Not now! Any time but now!**  
Still her heart beat went faster... Sinking to the ground, she gripped her shoulders, shivering. "Xiaoyu?" Xiaoyu barely heard it. Memories of how they probed her, changed her, made her into something else flashed through her mind and still her heart beat faster. The pain was growing and the skin on her back was crawling. Hwoarang looked at Xiaoyu and then at the man, who was frowning and mouthing "Not now... Not now..."  
"What did you do to her bastard?" Hwoarang demanded, crouching beside Xiaoyu. The man remained silent and then disappeared. "Bastard....... Law! Get some help!" Law dumbly nodded and ran off, Hwoarang nodding. His trick worked. Now all Hwoarang had to do was get... A scream echoed through the night as Xiaoyu's unwilling body unleashed the growing power in the form of white, glowing wings, dripping slightly with her own blood. Hwoarang stared at the girl, who looked at him, a tear escaping from her eye as she fainted. Her wings soon disappeared after that but the wonder still remained. He looked at the girl in his arms and brushed away a strand of hair from her sweat laden face.  
"What did they do to you?"  
  
Hwoarang groaned as he woke up to the smell of something good. It had been, what... 7 years since he had a good homemade meal. We wasn't a bad cook per say, but it's hard to judge if something is good or bad if it has no taste. Stumbling out of his bedroom, he blinked when he saw Xiaoyu over the stove in one of his oversized t-shirts, like a girlfriend or fiancee or something like that. She looked perfect for the roll, and he hoped that he could wake up to find her always like that...  
Or nude beside him in bed... but that's his hormones talking. Xiaoyu turned to see Hwoarang stumbling out of his room, tired, yet confused.  
"Lunch's almost done."  
"Lunch?"  
"It's 1 pm silly. Never knew you were a heavy sleeper. Sit down... Though I wished you kept up on your housekeeping. It took me a while to wash and find everything." Xiaoyu commented. Hwoarang sat down in the chair. TRUE it was a hotel, but men can get anything messy in under 3 days, tops. Covered items were on the table, though when he tried to uncover them, he received a glance.   
"Oh yeah, can you stop by my room to get some of my clothes?" She asked, making sure the noodles didn't burn.   
"huh? oh sure." Hwoarang responding, blushing somewhat when he realized he had drifted off just staring at her. Finishing the last item in the wok, she washed the pans she used and headed over to the table with the last dish. Hwoarang smiled.  
  
Heihachi didn't bother to turn to Tai who was kneeling behind him.  
"So your saying you were unable to recapture Subject 5?" He said, his voice low.  
"No sir." Tai said, looking down at the ground.  
"You understand that if anyone else knows about the Subject abilities, it'll uncover my plans?"  
"Yes sir."  
"... retrieve the subject at all cost."  
"Sir, what about the two men?"  
"Kill them..." Tai looked up from the spot of the floor to Heihachi's back.  
"But sir! This could jeopardize..." Tai began to argue.  
"I said Kill them..."  
"Yes sir...." *You bastard. Just wait till Xiaoyu's full powers show...*  
  
Xiaoyu was humming happily as she chopped up some Chinese cabbage when she nicked her finger. Giving a cry, she sucked on her finger, looking for a band aid. Going into the bathroom, she opened up the mirror cabinet, taking the box of band aids and disinfectant out. Closing the door, she froze and dropped the 2 items as she saw Jin standing there. Turning around quickly, she faced him.  
"Jin..." She said. Hwoarang wasn't there, having a match, but she didn't even hear Jin enter. Jin's emotionless face drew close as he embraced her. Kissing her, he held her hand, pressing her to the sink. His breath grew heavier as his kisses grew most passionate and he began trailing down to her shoulder. Xiaoyu let herself drown in the feelings, but when she felt the him begin to unbutton her shirt. Her eyes snapped open as she pushed him away.  
"Jin, we shouldn't do this!" She cried, holding her shirt closed.  
"Why?" He asked, Xiaoyu's will breaking with each second she was under his intense stare. She picked up the forgotten band aids and applied some disinfectant on, wrapping a band aid on her finger and putting it back. She walked out of the bathroom, trying not to look at Jin. She returned to the stove, flipping over some pieces of the meat. Turning off the stove, she moved to slide it onto a plate. Just as she put the cooking chopsticks down, she left Jin embrace her once again, though something insistent was poking at the small of her back. She froze and hung her head.  
"Xiaoyu..." He murmured looking at the girl in his arms. He had always loved her, though he never admitted it. Something warm and wet landed on his arm, causing him to let go. Xiaoyu just stood there, taking the plate into her hands. Putting it down, she covered it and then walked over to the balcony doors. Opening it to the sunset, she closed her eyes. She wouldn't break, she wouldn't cry, she couldn't do what her heart wanted. But when he held her once more, her will broke.  
  
Hwoarang entered his room, fully expecting Xiaoyu to be there, waiting impatiently for him, like a wife. When he found a note in her stead, he panicked, but was relieved that she said she had gone out for a walk with Jin. Looking at the covered dishes, his stomach growled. Sitting down, he took off the hotplate's cover and began to eat. Now as most stories go, Jin and Xiaoyu weren't going for a walk, in fact what they were doing was far from it. They were in Jin's room, in the bathroom, in the shower, doing something that little kids shouldn't see. (AN: Why did I write that????? oh boy...) Panting against her, Jin slowly re-caught his breath, feeling the cold water roll down his back, Xiaoyu looking just about ready to collapse. Inside of his head, the inner demon seemed to rumble with content, which was unusual with him. The Demon always seemed to be complaining about something, wither it was his cooking, his choice of reading materials, even the color of his bed sheets! To find a moment peace, not to mention the one thing he wanted, was a moment in paradise for Jin. Now only if it was the same for Xiaoyu. While her heart and body were content, her mind and soul were withering chaotically. She had put not only herself, but Jin as well. And what if she got pregnant? She would never have a abortion, but if Heihachi found out, would he use the baby? And what about Hwoarang? Did she make a mistake? Did she love Jin or Hwoarang?   
  
Hwoarang yawned as he washed the dishes in boredom. It was 8:30 and Xiaoyu hadn't come back yet. The door opened and he turned, only to find a gun pointed at his head. Tai frowned as he say Xiaoyu wasn't there.  
"Where is Xiaoyu?" He asked.  
"How the hell should I know you bastard?" Hwoarang retorted. Tai pulled back the hammer of the gun.  
"Wrong answer..." But before he could fire the shot, Xiaoyu kicked the gun away, the gun going off. Getting into a defensive stance, she faced Tai, who struggled to get up, but only to have Jin kick him down again.  
"Why are you here?" She demanded, but a voice behind her answered for her. "To collect you." Heihachi said, his voice cold and his mouth in a smirk, Hwoarang in a head lock.  
"Sir!" Both Tai and Xiaoyu said, but Heihachi frowned at that. "I knew from the start that something was wrong." Heihachi said, repressing the feeling to laugh in the shocked faces. "After we settle this, I'll make sure that it goes right. Now..." Heihachi glared at the struggling man in his arms. "To get rid of you!" Hwoarang was stunned as he began to fall.  
"HWOARANG!" Xiaoyu cried as she leapt out of the window. Jin glared at his grandfather and sent him outside, knocking him out. Before Tai could say anything, Jin ran out to the window, only to be amazed at what he saw. Xiaoyu hovered there, Hwoarang hanging onto her for his dear life. The Demon seemed to gloat about him knowing about this all along, and then rant about how another man was holding HIS Xiaoyu. But her wings were faltering, she wasn't strong enough. Determined to hold onto Hwoarang. she struggled to reach the window only to find someone else grab on. Expecting Tai to be behind her, she turned her head, only to have her eyes widen.  
"Jin?" Black shadowy wings blocked the moon, Jin's eyes glowing a blood red...  
"Jin?" Jin remained silent...  


---------------------------------------{----------@ **~0~** @---------}---------------------------------------

**Bg:** Well the fic is halfway done! I hope everyone likes it!  
  
*Arguements go a flying as do the tomatoes, pens, pencils, mouses, keyboards, and computer monitors, but not only from the readers...*  
**Paul:** Hey, what about the rest of us! *others cry out in agreement*  
**BG:** I didn't find any good place to mention you.... But most of you will have a bigger role later on  
**Hwoarang:** WHAT ABOUT ME?  
**Bg:** Your one of the main characters... *sweatdrops while saying this*  
**Hwoarang:** no! *points to a certain part in the fic* Why does Jin get all the fun?  
**Jin:** ... *looks at Xiaoyu who is munching on a cookie*  
**Xiaoyu:** So your saying that you wanted to screw around with someone? *Jin blinks and she points to herself* Specify me?  
**Hwoarang:** I-I-I....  
**BG:** Hwoarang! I never knew you liked Xiaoyu liked that! *Hwoarang at this point, knocks the author out cold while Xiaoyu is blushing and, secretly, Jin is staring razor sharp Scimitars into the back of Hwoarang's head.*  



End file.
